Domo estrangulador
} | info = *Khora cracks her whip downward to unravel a cluster of living chains, creating a stationary dome spanning a 5''' meters radius around her that lasts for '''5 / 10 / 15 / 20 seconds. Strangledome possesses 26 vertices where its chains connect, with each vertex able to capture a single enemy. Enemies within a 5 / 5 / 6 / 10 meters radius from the center of the dome are ragdolled, pulled by chains into the nearest unoccupied vertex, and suspended helplessly for the ability's duration. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Dome radius and grab radius are affected by rango de habilidades. **Number of vertices is not affected by mods. **Casting speed is affected by Talento natural y Derivación rápida. **Strangledome will pull enemies from behind obstacles and does not require line of sight. **Players, allied AI, and crowd control-resistant enemies can move and attack through the dome unhindered. *While captured, enemies are strangled by the chains taking 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage per second and receive 200% damage from weapons and abilities. In addition, captured enemies have a raised Nivel de amenaza, become susceptible to friendly fire, and taunt their former allies into attacking them. **Damage per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. ***Damage per second benefits from the damage multiplier, which results in Strangledome dealing double damage per second innately. **Damage multiplier is not affected by mods. **Friendly fire enables captured enemies to receive damage and Efectos de estado from their former allies. **When captured enemies are killed, their corpses are dismembered and released by the chains, freeing the previously occupied vertices to capture new enemies. *'Synergy': If at least one enemy captured by Strangledome is hit by Látigo garra, all other enemies in the same dome will each receive 50% total damage. Additionally, Whipclaw's Probabilidad crítica y Probabilidad de estado will reroll on each enemy separately. *Strangledome adheres to the following casting requirements: **Cannot be cast while airborne. **Can be recast while active to create a new instance. **Khora can have up to 2''' Strangledomes active at once. **Casting Strangledome is a full-body animation that stops movement and other actions. **Strangledome is created '''0.5 seconds after the casting animation ends, allowing Khora to move as the dome forms. *Strangledome's default shape is a pentakis icosidodecahedron cut in half to form a dome. *Each vertex of the dome will attempt to adhere to the nearest surface, reshaping the ability to conform with the environment. *Strangledome's chains are affected by Khora's chosen Accents color. *The electric currents jumping between vertices and glow on captured enemies are affected by Khora's chosen energy color. *Strangledome is a separate deployable object from Khora. As such, Warframe ability nullification effects applied to Khora will not destroy Strangledome. *Strangledome can only be nullified by Tripulante Anulador and Bursa Aislador null spheres. **Each chain inside the dome behaves as an individual connection, which breaks upon contact with nullifier spheres. **If enough chains connecting to a vertex are broken, that vertex is subtracted from the affected Strangledome's total vertices, therefore reducing the amount of enemies the dome can hold captive. **Once all chains break, Strangledome is completely nullified and its duration is forced to end. *Enemies captured by Strangledome cannot prevent Tenno from capturing an Interceptación point, but can recapture it if an enemy is near the consoles even when strangled. |augment = |tips = *Strangledome's short cast time gives Khora a powerful panic button when enemies are dangerously close. **Strangledome can be cast while sliding to keep Khora on the move. **Can also be cast while wall clinging to create a floating dome. *Prepare domes preemptively where enemy presence is probable to capture more prey as they arrive. *Since strangled enemies sway and flail about, it can be difficult to identify them at a glance and hit them accurately. Use the damage numbers dealt by the dome as a visual cue to help you gauge the amount of enemies caught by your dome. *Strangled enemies receive double damage from abilities and weapons to help you and your team dispatch them quickly. *Strangled enemies also behave as individual decoys that draw aggression from other enemies. Consider leaving some enemies dangling about as distractions to protect your team and any objectives nearby. *Cast Látigo garra on at least one strangled enemy to deal half damage to all other strangled enemies in the same dome. *Cast Entrampar on a strangled enemy to pull in new enemies from farther away, assisting Strangledome to capture them once in range, while allowing both Whipclaw and Venari to deal double damage to strangled and Entrampard enemies within the dome. *When a dome's duration is about to end, cast again to create a second dome that captures enemies as they become freed from the previous dome to keep them disabled. |bugs = *Whipclaw does not deal double damage against captured enemies, while other abilities as well as Strangledome's damage do benefit from this damage bonus. *Captured enemies can swing wildly in an orbit when hit and not be pulled back closely to the occupied vertices. }} See Also *Khora en:Strangledome Categoría:Khora